


Puddles

by yutos



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Cookies, M/M, clumsy hyojin, soft ish uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutos/pseuds/yutos
Summary: "I was bringing you cookies too...but they fell into a puddle when I slipped,"
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Changyoon | E-Tion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Puddles

It was nearly dark by the time Hyojin left the bakery, even though it was only 5:30 in the afternoon. He hated this time of year, how it got dark so early and left him feeling tired. 

"Thank you," Hyojin says, taking the brown paper bag from Yuto. Yuto was one of his few employees, as well as one of his best friends. "Don't forget to lock the freezer," 

"I know, I know," Yuto says sheepishly, remembering the time he had left the freezer open over a weekend and most of the things in it went bad. Since then, Hyojin always chastises him about it when Yuto is closing the store. 

"See you tomorrow," Hyojin waves, the bell above the door ringing as he leaves. 

As soon as he's outside, the cold air hits him. It again makes him remember why he hates this time of year so much, and that he was thankful that he lived close to his work. It's cloudy outside and its sprinkling rain.

It's not enough rain to bother him, but goosebumps start to raise on his bare arms, and he regrets wearing just a T-shirt in November. He knows that Changyoon would scold him for not wearing a sweater when he got home, but hopefully the cookies would distract him. He even made sure to get Changyoon's favorite kind, gingersnap cookies.

As he walks, he swings the bag at his side, thinking about how nice it will be to get home and cuddle into Changyoon's side as he eats the cookies Hyojin brought, maybe while watching a movie on the couch, _maybe kissing him a bit in between…_

A bigger drop of rain plops onto the tip of his nose, pulling Hyojin from his thoughts. A few of the bigger drops fall on his arms, and he sighs as he picks up his pace.

"Oh no..." The rain is starting to pelt him through his thin shirt. He rushes underneath the doorway of a building, watching helplessly as it starts to pour. 

He can see their apartment building from where he was standing. _I won't get completely soaked if I run, right?_

Hyojin makes the decision to run the rest of the way, despite better judgement. He groans and takes off running towards the building, clutching the bag of cookies to his chest. He tries his best to avoid puddles, but it's hard to see with how dark it was now. 

A noise of surprise escapes his mouth as he slips. The bag of cookies go flying from his grasp as he falls onto the ground. 

The rain falls on his face as he lays there for a moment. His face heats up in embarrassment, and he sort of wishes that he would melt into the puddle he was currently laying in. He really hopes that only a few people, (hopefully nobody,) had seen that. He's almost tempted to just keep lying there on the sidewalk, maybe he would melt away in the rain.

With a red face, Hyojin pushes himself up onto his knees. He frowns when he sees the bag of cookies, now soggy. He grabs it off of the ground sadly and starts again to trudge to the apartment. He doesn't see a point in trying to hurry now, since he's completely soaked already.

He's shivering by the time he gets home, feeling wet to the bones. He opens the door, sort of hesitant to go inside because he doesn't want to track water inside. "Changyoon," He calls, stepping inside and cringing at the squishing noise his wet shoes make. 

"Hey baby- Oh, why are you soaking wet?" Changyoon comes into the living room to greet him, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. 

"Uh, well… I tried to run home because it's raining super hard and I slipped," Cold water drips from his clothes and onto the carpet. He holds out his hands, the paper bag of cookies that's nearly fallen apart in his palms. "I was bringing you cookies too… but they fell in a puddle when I slipped," Hyojin blushes out of embarrassment again. 

Changyoon smilles, trying to not laugh at him. "You're so…" He trails off, taking the blanket off of him and dropping it on the couch. He takes the bag, now more of a pile, from Hyojin's hands and sets it on one of the tables next to the couch, planning to throw it away in a minute. 

"Cute? Lovable?" Hyojin asks, smiling cutely.

"...Stupid. But I still love you," Changyoon replies, patting the man's face, making him pout. Hyojin sticks his tongue out at him like a child.

"Hey, why didn't you wear a jacket? It's almost winter! You're probably going to get a cold now," Changyoon clicks his tongue in disapproval, frowning at him. Hyojin smiles sheepishly, still shivering. "Sorry…"

"You go take a shower and I'll wash your clothes, okay?" Changyoon reaches for the hem of Hyojin's shirt, pulling it off of him when Hyojin raises his arms up. "Come shower with me," Hyojin pouts.

"Okay, but give me your pants first so I can put them in the washer," Changyoon rolls his eyes, trying to hold the shirt so it doesn't drip on the carpet.

"Demanding," Hyojin says, unbuttoning his jeans. He has some trouble getting them off, since they've clung to his legs so tightly. 

"You know it," Changyoon winks and smacks Hyojin's bare stomach, making him gasp in surprise. 

"Asshole!" He laughs as Changyoon turns and leaves the living room with his clothes. 

After a hot shower, (and lots of teasing about falling in the rain from Changyoon,) they end up together on the couch, snuggled up in a blanket, just like Hyojin had wanted. Minus the cookies, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> rip the cookies


End file.
